Previously, Internet service providers (ISPs) supported multiple simultaneous connections between the Internet and users dialing into the ISP by deploying many modems connected to multiple telephone lines. Each dial-in user connects to a particular modem which is in turn connected to an Internet router which routes data between the user and the Internet. Each modem has to be individually configured and monitored for failure.
The introduction of intelligent modem racks containing multiple modems and connected to a single telephone line, such as a T1 line or an ISDN line, that supports multiple simultaneous calls has allowed the ISPs more control over their infrastructure. However, in order to support the high speeds required by Internet users, the data bus on the rack is expensive, complex, and prone to failure. Furthermore, the racks are dedicated to a single type of telephone connection, either T1 or ISDN, not both, and are not easily scalable. Finally, although the racks give more control over modem management, ISP personnel cannot easily perform the management functions remotely.
Thus, there is a need for a scalable and reliable modem system that provides flexibility in the type of line connections configurable, and is easily managed from a remote site.